If We Hold On Together
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: A songfic. Based on Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi, in the aftermath of the battle with Hiroshima, the Chibi Senshi reflect on their feelings and the one way they triumphed.


If We Hold On Together

The characters of Sailor Moon are not mine but belong to their respective owners. The Chibi, Cosmic, Elysian, and Crystal Senshi, with the exception of Rini, belong to Angel Raye. The song "If We Hold On Together," the ending song from the movie **The Land Before Time** is the property of James Horner and Will Jennings. If you have the soundtrack or movie I strongly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this story. It really sets the mood. But this story is mine. Please R&R!

            It had been about a week since the defeat of Hiroshima. The Palace was finally repaired and Neo-Queen Serenity had said that there would be a party to celebrate the Chibi Senshi's victory as well as the ceremony to perform the official upgrade to for them from Chibi to Cosmic Senshi.

            Raye was in tears. Rini could not very well blame her. Even Haruka looked close to sobs as the Chibi Senshi were called up one by one.

            Gloria was first, as she had been through the most. Her body still moved painfully but she walked up towards her queen without an expression of pain and stood firmly, if painfully on her feet. Amy and Hotaru were close in case of a medical issue but the girl stood firmly so far.

            Mina was in tears but she did not act outwardly about it. If anything, Rini expected the Senshi trainer to collapse from the emotional feelings she must have been suppressing. Gloria was still in the healing stages. All Mina wanted to do was to hold her daughter close and protect her.

            And yet here she was: attending a ceremony where she was essentially allowing her daughter to enter battle at any time or place, without any adult help. It would kill any mother. 

            Rini mused over how Raye must be handling this. Of all the mothers, Raye and Neo-Queen Serenity seemed to have the closest link. Raye mostly but Neo-Queen Serenity was extremely sensitive by nature so it made sense that she forged a strong maternal bond.

Aino Gloria, Kai'ou Hope, Ten'ou Faith, Mizuno Ariel, Kino Daisy, Hino Annika, Tomoe Madelyn, and finally Mei'ou Margaret. 

Rini closed her eyes as she stood by her mother and thought over everything that had happened. All the pain and agony.

            When she had first learned from her future self that her mother had been killed, her heart had shattered. She had sworn she heard it fracture and fall into pieces. She had always dreamed of eventually going to college but the fact that her mother was immortal, as well as her father and 'aunts' had been a comfort throughout all the rough points in life.

            To learn that they were no longer there….

            Rini shook her head. She refused to accept that. She had not then and she never would. Her family had fought to hard for peace to have it shattered. She would fight for her family until her death breath.

**_Don't lose your way_**

**_With each passing day_**

**_You've come so far,_**

**_Don't throw it away_**

            Gloria's feet burned but she faced her queen and princess with a firm and unyielding face. Her spirit was still weak yet she summoned the small amount of strength she had left to face her leaders with the strength and will of a strong and true Senshi. She had dreaded being a Senshi at first but now she had learned to embrace it and could not imagine another life for herself.

            She still stood. She still breathed. After that last battle, if she could beat that, she feared nothing. Her face turned upward and she met her queen's eyes.

            "Kneel Aino Gloria."

            Gloria consented, falling to her knees, as much as it hurt her. Her skin still burnt most of the time but being Gloria, the girl refused to admit such pain if she could help it. 

            "Aino Gloria, the power of a Cosmic Senshi is a beautiful gift and a terrible burden. Do you acknowledge this?"

            "Hai, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama."

            "Do you acknowledge that you may stripped of your powers should your use of them be abused?"

            "Hai, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama."

            "Do you acknowledge and swear to fulfill your duty as a Senshi, protecting this family, this city, this galaxy and the beings which reside within them?"

            "Hai, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama."

            Gloria's thoughts turned to the past as the queen called Luna up. She had never felt as much pain as she had when Hiroshima had taken her into her clutches. Gloria remembered numerous times when she had wanted to give up, simply allow death to take her in its clutches. Yet, each time, something stopped her. 

            Her memories constantly turned to Annika. She had taken Annika's place and as much pain as she endured, she did not regret that action. If not for such an action, it would be Annika enduring such agony. And Gloria had seen the type of torture her friend went through on a daily basis. This treatment would have killed her in hours, probably less.

            She refused to let that happen. 

            Her friend had such beautiful dreams, such a beautiful soul. A soul that Gloria suspected would forever be sweet and gentle and a soul that did not deserve to be ripped from life at its prime. If it cost Gloria her own life-force to deliver that sweet girl from such a fate then she would give it.

            And Gloria knew Annika. As weak as she appeared, she had a heart similar to their princess'. Sweet, pure and loyal. Annika would plow through hell itself for her, Gloria knew it. Hiroshima was a strong adversary but she was built on hate, while as the Senshi thrived on the spirit of love and honor.

            Hiroshima was strong but Annika was stronger.

            Gloria cared not what others declared. Annika would come and she would beat Hiroshima, her spirit was that strong. Strong enough to perform a miracle.

            And when she had spotted Annika's face through the agonizing death flames, she dodged death's cold hand because she knew she had not hoped in vain.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Venus."

            Gloria rose, took her new henshin pen, and walked back down the stairs.

**_Live believing_**

**_Dreams are for weaving_**

**_Wonders are waiting to start_**

            "Kai'ou Hope, please step up."

            Hope took a deep breath but with reassuring glances from her parents and sister, she placed a hand over her heart and stepped up the marble steps. Her queen seemed so towering and powerful but Hope was no longer intimidated. 

            Not after what she had gone through.

            "Kneel, Kai'ou Hope."

            Hope obeyed, resting her knees on the cool stone and bowing her head. She heard Mirchiru-mama sobbing but she turned her thoughts back to the ceremony. She had heard the same words already spoken to Gloria but now they took on a much stronger meaning, a deeper sense of pride and duty because the promise was directed at her.

            "Hai, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama." She answered, without a moment's hesitation.

            The questions were the same and the answers were the same. Hope's voice sounded strong and proud but inwardly, she was shaking. She would fulfill this, until her heart ceased to beat but the fact of her age now seemed to be a tremendous factor. 

            She was not yet nine, a age which many would consider to be green in the aspects of war. Hope, before hand, had thought that to be the case, as she was the more rational and mature of the two twins. Yet now, as she thought over it, she had helped defeat the personification of evil itself.

            How could anything cause her worry or fear after such a victory.

            Yet it had not been an easy victory.

            Hope's heart and soul still burned with fear and pain. Pain that would most likely take years to vanish away if it ever did. Pain of loneliness, a feeling she had never felt before, being both a twin and a member of the Senshi. They forever had had the other Senshi to provide for them, be it physical or emotional need.

            Now, when she had been shown a future where they were not there, it had thrown a dagger of fear, hate and sadness into her heart, most likely permanently scarring her young spirit. She had been troubled, scared and horrified by what she had encountered,

            And the worst of all:

            Her sister's injury. A physical injury like none the Senshi had ever encountered. Bruises, cuts and even occasional serious wounds had been thrown their way. But when Hope had seen her sister's arm fall to the ground, an alien feeling had entered her heart:

            Fear, pure and unmatched fear.

            Her transformation had been painful, like someone was filling her with salt water until she felt she would vomit. Yet she had survived it. 

            Hope trembled as she remembered the warm blood that had flowed over her hands when she had suppressed her twin's wound. It had made her weak in the knees but she pressed with all her might. Once the agony, fear and illness left her soul, she found herself even more determined than before. 

            She would have to beat this monster. If they were cold enough to do this, strong enough to accomplish this then the duty in her soul was to stop them before they could harm another, no matter what the cost. No matter how scared she became. She was a Senshi and with that came a price.

            The duty to do what was right, no matter how impossible it might have seemed.

            And she had done so, yet not alone.

            A Senshi was never alone.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Neptune."

            Hope rose, took her henshin pen and walked back down the steps, her head held high.

**_Live your story_**

**_Faith, hope and glory_**

**_Hold to the truth in your heart._**

            The two new Cosmic Senshi greeted their families.

            The original Senshi watched this with eyes full of both pride and sadness. They knew deep in their souls that their daughters were ready for this, but Senshi or not, they were parents and did not want to let their children grow up, despite how much they had earned it.

            Yet, inwardly, they felt a sense of relief. They knew now that they need not fear for their children's safety although they still would, out of instinct.

            Yet, their children had beaten this demon, a demon that had caused Gloria massive emotional and physical damage. One that had caused the entire future to be altered. 

            But their children had no been alone in their quest.

            They had done what the Senshi had eventually conquered each enemy by doing. They had worked united, as a team.'            And the work had not just been in appearance. It was far too simple to _appear_ as a team and yet not be united. They had been united. Their hearts had merged to become a single soul. They knew one another, they knew each others' faults, one another's wishes.

            They had risen into the sky as one and returned as one.

            They were no longer a _team_ of Senshi. They were now the Senshi Team. A team of Senshi worked side by side but ultimately did not work together. Their attacks did not compliment each other. 

            All that had changed.

            There would still be arguments and still be fights and disagreements as the team would not be human if there were not. But the animosity and unfamiliar auras were gone and would never return.

            Cosmic Neptune and Cosmic Venus moved to stand together as one.

**_If we hold on together_**

**_I know our dreams will never die_**

**_Dreams see us through to forever_**

**_Where clouds roll by._**

**_For you and I_**

****           "Ten'ou Faith."

            Faith stepped forward, her princess heels clicking against the tile. While she despised this dress, she knew better than to reject it, not now and not here.

            Neo-Queen Serenity stared at the girl. From what their children had told them, Faith had endured the most pain, apart from Gloria. The queen did not need to look close to see the scar that wrapped around the area just above the girl's elbow. Yet the girl did not favor that arm or show any sign of discomfort. The fighting spirit of a true Senshi.

            "Kneel, Ten'ou Faith."

            The girl obeyed, making sure that her dress fell behind her. If she had to wear it, it was gonna look nice, at the very least for _this_ ceremony.

            The girl kneeled her head as all the other has do and repeated her vows just as the others had done.

            Her arm still bothered her occasionally but it was the memories more than the physical pain. She was not ashamed to admit that she still awoke with nightmares of the youma coming for her other arm. She told no one but Hope of them but it truly terrified her.

            Faith was very independent. When her arm had fallen amid the splinters of her space sword, she had felt a terrible wave of dependence wash over her. She despised being dependent. While she was dependent, she could not defend those she held dear because she had to be protected herself.

            The pain had overwhelmed her so much that she was no even aware of which way was up or down, everything had spun and everything simply added more pain.

            But as she recovered, she had found that while she hated it, giving into dependence was not always a weakness. She would never admit it to anyone but herself but while she had considered going after the youma, she had been wise enough to know that all that would achieve was her own death and the sorrow of her twin.

            She had hated it, but she learned when was right to fight and when was not.

            However, she did not always know when to accept the help. She had taken the youma on by herself and then had the nerve to scold her sibling for her aid. Despite the fact that Faith's heart told her that she had needed it, her mind had still denied itself in the dishonor in lost pride.

            She had grown far wiser. She did not know when she would truly learn to set aside her pride but another thing the battle had taught her was that even when she desired otherwise, a Senshi would forever be there for her. She would never be alone.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Uranus."

            Faith slowly got to her feet, retrieved her new henshin wand, and walked back down the stairs to stand by her fellow warriors.

**_Souls in the wind_**

**_Must learn how to bend_**

            "Mizuno Ariel."

            Ariel was the youngest, the baby of the group. She was only just recently seven. Yet, she marched forward, her tiny blue eyes fixed ahead of her, wide, frightened but determined. Her mother stared after her, felt an urge to pull her back but convinced herself otherwise although she would have given her immortality to delay this even a day longer.

            Neo-Queen Serenity swallowed hard. This was the one transformation that she had been dreading. Ariel was the youngest, the baby, the one that no one wanted to see grow because she would mean that the youth had truly left these girls. Her transformation would truly mark the death of the Chibi Senshi and the birth of the Cosmic Senshi.

            Rini laid a hand on her mother's elbow and the queen gave her a side smile of appreciation before facing Ariel.

            "Kneel, Mizuno Ariel."

            On shaking knees, the girl consented, although her stomach lurched and she felt an overwhelming urge to run back into her mother's arms. She was frightened. She knew the burden of Cosmic Power. Her mother would no longer stand by her in battle.

            When she was younger, Ariel had longer for stronger power and more independence in her training sessions and now that it was being given to her, she found herself dreading it. The intelligent girl could not help but inwardly smirk at the irony. Yet she kept her face serious and determined.

            Of all the girls, Ariel had found herself dreading the future. Annika had been horrified, true enough but Ariel was younger than Annika. She was still finding herself drawing to her mother for things that the other girls had long since learned to conquer alone.

            With the future loss of her mother, she found herself lost and afraid, unsure of what to do or where to turn. Yet, despite this pain, Ariel had found herself a goal, a logical solution to avoid pain, and set her sights to it. The pain to endure to reach it had been tremendous, not merely physically but also emotionally. 

            But, despite the obstacles, she had saved her mother. That had been her goal. To save her mother, her future, those she cared for. A goal that she now realized she should not wait for disaster to fulfill. She made a point to herself. She was close to her mother and her mentor but she needed to love the others. 

            A goal that she would not let go of, despite what she had to do.

            She had done so once and now her mother was gazing at her with pride. It was time to fulfill another.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Mercury."

            The girl stood, received her henshin wand, and stepped back down the stairs, her eyes shinning brighter than they had in months.****

**_Seek out a star_**

**_Hold on to the end_**

            "Kino Daisy."

            It took all of Daisy's willpower not to run forward. She wanted power. After the past battle, that was _all_ she wanted. When she had seen all Hiroshima had done, it had triggered a surge of anger that was alien even to Daisy, who normally exploded as her mother had. But even this surge of anger, this surge was so great that it truly had terrified Daisy the first time she had felt it. Now she would have the power to make those like Hiroshima pay.

            "Kneel, Kino Daisy."

            The girl straightened her dress' skirt and gently lowered herself to her knees. Her green hair had been left down so she bowed her head, causing some of her hair to trail into her face. She heard the now familiar questions and responded to the vows with a fervor.

            She remembered the past pain they all endured all too well. All the tears that had been shed, all the heartbreak. They had been alone for the first time in a battle. Daisy had never realized how much of her confidence had come from having her mother near.

            Daisy was a girl who thrived on her strength and her ability to protect. When she had been flung into a time where her power meant next to nothing and she had failed to protect those she loved with all her heart, it had forced tears to flow even from her eyes.

            They came back, merely thinking of such a cold and lonely time. But now was not the time nor place. Daisy kept her head bowed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. This was not the time or the place. Right now, she had to be strong, a true Senshi.

            But the tears had been so long coming.

            When they had been flung into this battle, Daisy took it upon herself to maintain a tough and strong outer face. She knew the others, particularly Annika and Ariel would be hurting far more than she was and if her strong will could manage to convince them to keep their faith and hope up then she would do it.

            But inwardly, she was just a frightened girl herself. She didn't know how to handle this enemy and she didn't know if she _could_ alter the past to change the horrible future she had seen. Outwardly, she had displayed the utmost confidence but inwardly, she dreaded the battle because she feared she could not win it.

            Failure was a constant fear to Daisy and it was one fear that she knew she would most likely never beat. She would forever fear failure. If she failed, then those she loved would be left without her and she could not protect them if she was not there. That haunted her more than anything else.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Jupiter."

            The tears left Daisy's eyes and she rose, taking her henshin wand. Her eyes shimmered with pride and she turned to walk down the steps, her eyes reflecting a stronger and wiser Senshi.**__**

**_Valley, Mountain_**

**_There is a fountain_**

**_Washes our tears all away_**

****"Hino Annika."

            Raye reached out to pull her daughter back, as if to repress this moment for merely a second more. Chad restrained her hands and shook his head once. Annika stole a glance at her parents. 

            Raye's eyes were coated with tears and small rivers made tracks down her cheeks. She felt like her little girl was moving out. Her little girl was getting married. Yet, it was none of these things, yet Raye's heart broke like it was. She knew the time would come to release her daughter to become a Cosmic Senshi, a time when she would have to step back from the battles and let her daughter fight alone.

            But she never dreamed it would come this soon.

            Chad gave Annika a nod of encouragement and with shaking legs, the girl climbed up the stairs.

            Her godmother smiled at her gently, hoping to put her nerves at ease. It did help a bit but the girl was still very much a child. And after such a battle it was only natural to long to stay in her mother's arms. But the girl took all the courage she had and stood firmly and tall.

            "Kneel, Hino Annika."

            Annika slid down to her knees, grateful because she did not know how much longer she could have stood. She bowed her head and listened to her godmother's inquiries with a pounding heart and swift lungs. She had to swallow before swearing each vow, in order to wet her parched throat.

            She felt her mother's sorrow and was grateful. When she had been thrown forward in time, to such a dark and dismal future, her heart had been torn to shreds, simply because she could no longer sense her mother's presence. In their current time, she usually only felt it when her mother felt emotional agony but when she had been thrown into a plane where her mother had been dead for years, it had felt like an emptiness in her soul.

            But while she could not feel her mother's soul in the future, she knew inwardly that her mother's present self was forever at the Sacred Fire, praying for her and to Mars to bring her back safely. She did not have to feel the presence, she knew her mother. Her mother would fight any demon to save her from harm.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Mars."

            Annika lifted herself to her feet and then felt a surge of pain erupt in her psychic sense. As she took her henshin wand, she turned and saw the reason. Her mother had burst in tears and yet Annika felt that alongside the sadness was a pride that Raye tried to disguise.

            Turning, Annika ran into her mother's outstretched arms.**__**

**_Worlds are swaying_**

**_Someone is praying_**

**_Please let us come home to stay_**

            The original Senshi looked at the Cosmic Senshi that had already gathered. Although Annika had run to her mother, she had soon joined the others. Raye had longed to cling to her forever but although Annika had been just as anxious to remain with her, she knew the ways of the ceremony.

            A hand fell on Raye's shoulder. Turning, the Senshi of Mars was faced with Amy. Knowing that Amy was not only her daughter's mentor but the mother of the youngest of the group, Raye listened.

            "I know your feelings Raye."

            "Hai, I know Amy."

            "It's like letting the bride go isn't it?"

            "Hai."

            "but it isn't just pain you're feeling is it?"

            "No, I'm proud of her but I don't know if I'm ready to let go yet. I knew I would have to eventually but this day came too fast."

            "Even if it had come years and years from now, to us, it would have seemed like minutes. Because they're our daughters."

            Lita walked over. 

            "We're all going through the same thing Raye."

            "Hai, I know but it's so hard."

            "I know. But we have to deal with it. If we try and stop it, all it will do is make our daughters uncomfortable." Mina added.

            "But don't worry so much, Raye." Mirchiru added as she and Haruka walked over. "Remember that these girls have something we never had."

            "What's that?"

            "Each other," Haruka answered. "They'll never be alone."

            "Hai, that's right. They'll never be alone."

**_If we hold on together_**

**_I know our dreams will never die_**

**_Dreams see us through to forever_**

**_Where clouds roll by._**

**_For you and I_**

            "Tomoe Madelyn."

            Madelyn hugged her mother and at her mother's encouraging face, she walked forward and stood before her mentor. The queen smiled gently and spoke softly,

            "Kneel, Tomoe Madelyn."

            Bowing her head, Madelyn gently lowered herself to the steps. She spread her skirt out and then listened to her mentor's necessary questions. She gave her vows, the same as the others had done, although her voice was soft, due to her health and to her shyness.

            She was grateful to be in the Crystal palace again. In the future, although she had not been as bad as Ariel or Annika, she had still longed for her mother. Madelyn also wondered if part of her tolerance had been due to her element, death and destruction. 

            The darkness had still bothered her but she had seen the others cringing and shaking more, yet she had not been bothered as much. She had felt the pain just as much as the others. Her soul had burned in such a lonely darkness. She had been pampered as had the others with love and light.

            Being thrown into such a world was a shock to her heart. Yet unlike the others who simply crumble din such a world, the Chibi Senshi of death and darkness had turned her heart towards a goal, towards the light and love she knew still lived. She did not know how the Lines of Time worked but she did know that nothing was set in stone.

            She had heard her mother saying multiple times that the future was made by actions, not by Fate. Everyone set their own life. If the future declared the deaths of the Senshi, it was not formed yet. It could still be avoided. Madelyn supposed that after such a life as she had had before, her mother knew when hope was lost and when there was still life left in the souls of the Senshi.

            The soldier of death knew that if they joined together than the future could be altered to be the way it was supposed to be. The future could still be peaceful, there was always an alternative. And even when the future was bleak as they had seen, if they focused on what could rather than on what was, then hope bloomed even amid the dreariest of circumstances.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Saturn."

            Madelyn rose and took her henshin wand and with a hope filled smile and positive eyes, she joined the other Cosmic Senshi.

**_When we are out there_**

**_In the dark_**

**_We'll dream about the sun_**

            "Mei'ou Margaret."

            The last Chibi Senshi, Maggie stepped forward. Although this had altered what was supposed to be, Pluto knew that this would only influence the future for the better. She took a breath and gently pressed her daughter forward by her shoulders. Maggie smiled at her mother, squeezed her hand briefly and then walked up the steps to her queen.

            "Kneel Mei'ou Margaret."

            Without a word, Maggie did just that, bowing her head to her queen, letting her green hair tumble into her eyes. She heard her queen's gentle yet strong words, speaking those familiar vows. Maggie answered the same as the others had and with just as much strength,

            "Hai, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama."

            Maggie knew now that this was meant to be. She had been overwhelmed at first when she realized that she had to turn Cosmic. Yet this did not mean she was to join her mother, not yet. She had to finish high school and college first before she could take up her position as the next Guardian of Time.

            But now, with her Cosmic Power, she would be more intone to her sixth sense. But Maggie worried if she could truly know when to reveal things about the future and when things were meant to happen. 

            This battle was not meant to happen in what had once been the promised future but the battle had instead helped the future, instead of harming it as they had feared. Maggie did not need to be the Guardian of Time to tell that. She had felt it as the battle endured more and more pain.

            As the pain doubled, their endurance had grown, although it was with pain and agony. Their hearts had been torn and ripped to little pieces by a tormented future and the lack of parental influence. Yet, they clung to each other. It was not the same but it was a comfort that was different yet the same. The love was still there. The love from a family.

            They were all stronger. It was less than apparent in most of the Chibi Senshi, although it was mostly due to the fact that most of the Senshi hid it. But it was keenly visible in Annika. The girl was emotionally stronger. Maggie knew then that this must have happened to light the future.

            "Rise, Sailor Cosmic Pluto."

            Maggie rose to her feet and gently took the henshin wand offered to her. 

            The last Cosmic Senshi walked down to stand with her team.**__**

In the dark, we'll feel the light 

**_Warm our hearts_**

**_Everyone_**

            "Cosmic Senshi."

            The Senshi rose their heads to face their queen. She held the Silver Crystal in front of her and said,

            "Henshin, minna."

            The Cosmic Senshi nodded. Daisy and Annika were supporting Gloria. Gloria slowly stood away from them although the two stayed close by her.

            Lifting her wand,

            "Venus Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            A swirl of navy and orange stars and hearts swirled around her, melting her fuku into existence. The pain was not there. But the power was. In a flash of navy blue light, Sailor Cosmic Venus took on her fighting stance.

            "Mars Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Purple flames erupted in two spirals around Annika's waist. It slid up and down her body and then in a flash of violet light, she took balance of purple high heels and took her stance beside her best friend.

            "Jupiter Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Daisy embraced the pink lightning that encircled every section of her body. The power bubbled through her blood. In a flash of the Jupiter sign, she twirled her boots and took on the famous Jupiter stance.

            "Mercury Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Light blue ice encrusted Ariel's body and she twirled around, causing the icicles to burst off, leaving her fuku fully formed. She steadied her boots and stood firm and tall.

            "Pluto Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Light maroon colors fell from the sky, wrapped all over Maggie, in long and shimmering ribbons. They melted into her body and then exploded in a flurry of Pluto signs as her Garnet Rod appeared before her. She grasped it and took on the Pluto stance.

            "Saturn Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Brown ribbons exploded from the earth, leaving a brown shimmering suit on Madelyn for a moment. Then as the Silence Glaive appeared, the mark of Saturn lighted up her forehead, spilling out rays of light, shattering the suit, revealing a fuku. She twisted her feet and stood in the Saturn stance.

            "Uranus Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Yellow colored winds overwhelmed the girl, exploding in beautiful yellow Uranus signs, theta wrapped over Faith's hips, and then melted into her feet, forming her trademark boots. She tossed her blue hair from her face and stood firmly in the magnificent stance of the Uranus Senshi.

            "Neptune Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

            Blue waves fell from the sky and then swirled in a whirlpool type fashion around the girl. She let foam overwhelm her and as it melted away, she was left in the Neptune fuku. The waves washed away at her feet and she took on the Neptune stance.

            The transformations finished as one. The hearts beat as one.

            Neo-Queen Serenity lifted the Silver Crystal and its pure light flooded over the girls, releasing them from the Chibi state and instating them as the second generation.

            The Cosmic Senshi had been born.

**_If we hold on together_**

**_I know our dreams will never die_**

**_Dreams see us through to forever_**

**_Where clouds roll by._**

**_For you and I_**

            "Small Lady."

            Rini stepped forward, took the Silver Crystal from her mother and commanded,

            "Cosmic Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

            A flurry of pink feathers rushed over her in the same fashion as it had on her mother so many years ago. Her hair flew behind her, as the barrettes formed.

            Her boots crunched on the floor.

            The team was complete. Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon stepped forward to stand by her team.

            "The future of Crystal Tokyo is in our hands now girls." She spoke calmly. "Our parents will now stay out of the battles, unless we request otherwise."

            The Cosmic Senshi nodded. Rini smiled gently.

            "You don't have to hide it. I can see the fear. It's blazing in your eyes."

            The Cosmic Senshi nodded once. Rini knelt to sit on her knees.

            "You have every right to be afraid. I am too."

            "Then," Cosmic Mars spoke, "why?"

            "Because it's our turn. We've earned the power and with that power comes responsibility."

            Cosmic Venus nodded, "Hai. We have to keep this city safe."

            "Our families safe," Cosmic Jupiter added.

            "And our future. The future that is meant to be." Cosmic Mercury added.

            "And we will fight to the death," Cosmic Saturn declared, tightening her grip on the Silence Glaive.

            "With the strength of our souls." Cosmic Uranus added, tightening her arm around her scar.

            "With the power of our planets," Cosmic Neptune declared.

            "and with the love of our souls," Cosmic Pluto concluded.

            Rini spoke. "But there's something to remember."

            The Cosmic Senshi smiled and embraced their leader as one. In unison, they finished their princess' sentence,

            "We do it as one. Together."

            And together they did.

**_As high as souls can fly_**

**_The clouds roll by_**

**_For you and I_**

****


End file.
